


Fulfilling a Fantasy

by Taramis



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: 6x22, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramis/pseuds/Taramis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 6x22 - the consequences of a fantasy fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling a Fantasy

  
[Fulfilling a Fantasy](viewstory.php?sid=5949) by [Taramis](viewuser.php?uid=96)  


  
Summary: Missing scene for 6x22 - the consequences of a fantasy fulfilled.  
Categories: CSI - Ship Ahoy! > Gil/Sara Characters:  Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle  
Genres:  Drabble  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 226 Read: 1794  
Published: 03 Aug 2006 Updated: 06 Aug 2006 

The beginning by Taramis

At the moment, Grissom couldn't rightly recall how he had ended up in this situation. All of a sudden, like an epiphany, he had found himself slowly and lusciously kissing Sara Sidle. She was kissing him back, her arms around his neck as her lips moistly parted his. She was making this delightful soft moaning sound that triggered waves of heat to ripple outward from his body.  
  
She tasted of the peach she had been nibbling on, tart and sweet and warm all at the same time. Grissom followed that taste over her palate, luxuriating in the slickness of her nimble tongue. He took his time, enjoying her scent untainted by artificial constructs. He firmly ran his hands along her sides, teasing himself with the barest touch of her outer breasts then traversing the curve of her slender waist. Feeling her warm unmistakeably female form beneath his hands fired all the forbidden images he kept in store for himself when he was alone.  
  
Those erotic thoughts jolted him back to reality. Slowly he pulled back, gaze captured by the sight of her lips closing over that charming gap between her front teeth.  
  
"Thanks for fulfilling my fantasy Grissom." Sara met his eyes, unsmiling and serious and oh, so brave.  
  
Swallowing, he finally decided to take the leap. "Will you return the favor?"  
  
Sara grinned.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.csi-forensics.com/viewstory.php?sid=5949>  



End file.
